Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)
Summary Count Dracula is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and the main character of the films of the same name. He is the father of Mavis, grandfather of Dennis and is the son of Vlad. Commonly known as the Lord of Darkness Dracula tends to take his work very seriously and is often overprotective of his family (Specifically Mavis and Dennis) which often leads him into more trouble than he's looking for. He also hates the phrase "Blah blah blah". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Count Dracula, Drac (by friends), Dad (by Mavis), Papa Drac (by Dennis), Lord of Darkness, Mr. Tough Guy (by Vlad), Mr. Tight Coffin (by Wayne) Origin: Hotel Transylvania Gender: Male Age: 541 Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Immortality (Type 7), Enhanced Senses, Transformation (Can transform into other animals like wolves or snakes), Surface Scaling, Regeneration (Mid-Low; regenerated from serious sun burns that left huge gashes in him), Size Manipulation (Vlad displayed this ability when he shrunk Bela), Mind Manipulation, Longevity, Telekinesis (Used this in various ways), Clairvoyance (Used multiple times in the first two movies), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze targets with a glare), Electricity Manipulation (Powered up Johnny's laptop with his finger), Limited Fire Manipulation (Occurs whenever a vampire gets angry), Either Fear Manipulation or Animal Manipulation (Got a Shark to do what he wants but it is unspecified whether he tamed it or scared it), Resistance to Pain (Was shot with many arrows, bitten by plenty of snakes, had an axe stuck in his head all around the same time without him noticing), Minor Body Control, Possible Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Was burned severely with little to no injury but this may be him just being extremely durable), Possible Immunity to Poison Manipulation (Was bit with what appears to be Pit Vipers with no sign of being hurt or poisoned in anyway and just shrugged it off) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily overpowered Bela's army, each individual can break wall with rather ease . Briefly held his own against the Kraken who is specifically stronger than the other monsters and would have destroyed the island sized Atlantis) Speed: Subsonic+ (Managed to catch up to a commercial airplane which typically go up to 257 m/s) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Managed to lift the Kraken's grip around him) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Was burned severely by fire with little to no injury) Stamina: Extremely high (Dracula managed to catch up to a plane mid-flight while being burned by the sun and traveled back to the hotel while carrying Johnny) Range: Unknown, possibly multiple meters away (Should be equal or superior to Vlad who froze Bela a fairly good distance away) Standard Equipment: His cape (Was shown to be sentient when it danced by itself) Intelligence: Above Average (Dracula manages an overstocked hotel while keeping everything in check and is implied to be the smartest in his group of friends) Weaknesses: Garlic gives him an upset stomach, direct interaction with sunlight will hurt him and over a period of time will kill him but is easily avoidable through things such as sunscreen or big hats, Wooden stakes will kill him if pierced through the heart, tends to let his emotions override his sense of judgement which occasionally will make him do irrational things Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Vampires Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Good Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9